colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandimensional Ghosts
Nobody knows what they are, where they come from, or what they used to be. Apart from most pandimensional beings, probably. They're pandimensional ghosts, and seem to be rarely used for anything but helping with the dirty work. Biology Pandimensional ghosts are mostly amorphous, but take a vaguely humanoid shape. They come in a variety of colours, but the lawful variation that follow the orders of Stella Ann O'Molly have orange bodies and heads, yellow eyes, green hands and yellow hearts. These pandimensional ghosts also have floating heads separate from their bodies, with no features but eyes. Pandimensional ghosts are made of ectoplasm, with a plasma core. They are sexless. Abilities and uses Being ghosts, pandimensional ghosts are very durable and hard to kill. They often follow orders unquestioningly, and have no free will of their own. They are very strong, able to rip a Zopran Vandalmech into tiny pieces, giving them the prestigious title of 'Almost As Strong As Grav Guy But Not Quite'. They also do not tire like humans, and do not suffer from fatigue. However, being ghosts, they are susceptible to dematerialisation, purification, exorcism and vaccuum cleaners. They can be summoned at will from portals, and often reside in the πth dimension. Their powers are mostly physical, as they don't seem to be capable of strong pandimensional lightning bursts like pandimensional beings. They are malleable, pliable and durable, though, despite seeming a little mindless. They have been shown to react to puns. Stella's pandimensional ghosts See: Stella Ann/O'Molly Stella's ghosts are orange, with yellow eyes and visible yellow hearts, and green hands. They seem vaguely humanoid, or at least pandimensional being shaped, with long sluglike tails instead of legs. She summons them during the battle of London through a portal to the πth dimension. Kinds of pandimensional ghosts * Orb/Lightside pandimensional ghosts are the kinds used by lawful/neutral pandimensional beings, and can be summoned from the πth dimension. They are obedient and physically strong. * Darkside pandimensional ghosts with unstable plasma cores that frequent the... darker cell dimensions, often malicious and unpredictable. Normally used by criminal beings. * Vortex ghosts, that are often shaped like turning corkscrews made of long plasmic plumes, that are normally bound within small cell dimensions or buildings, and piggyback other ghosts to and from dimensions. They emit high amounts of electrical interference. * Doppelganger ghosts take the form of other beings, and cannot speak. They are also clumsy and inept, and physically weak. They are normally employed for infiltration, espionage and other nefarious purposes. * 'Etheric reverant' ghosts slowly siphon energy from targets- emotional, physical, spiritual, electrical, nuclear, any energy. They are employed to weaken the summoner's foes, and as they can store large amounts of energy, are very strong and sturdy, although slow. * Mercury ghosts are extremely dangerous to be around, as they have larger, hotter cores. This allows them to move very fast, however, and can travel through dimensions at will to complete tasks, unlike most other ghosts which must be summoned. They are used as messengers. Sometimes they travel for centuries in search of one recipient. * Pandimensional poltergeists, unlike pandimensional ghosts, are more lively, and seem to have a will of their own. They are chaotic but harmless, and often just play pranks and cause mischief. It is said they are the ghosts of deceased, unmatured pandimensional beings, or even young deceased humans. * Pandimensional beasts are kinds of pandimensional ghosts that are often large and brutish, coming in various sizes and shapes, but never smaller than an average truck. They are often shaped like dangerous animals or mythological beasts, although with exaggerated proportions, such as large claws, paws, limbs, eyes or teeth. * Pandimensional titans are merely legends, rumoured to be the size of small countries with massive power and massive knowledge. Little is known about them apart from the fact that they are massive, mean, and will mess you up. They are described in folklore and legends as huge, infinitely powerful, with eyes like suns and jaws like black holes. Category:Species Category:Inorganic Entities Category:Pandims